


Pick Me Up In Two Hours, Big Bad

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Fluff, Fuck The Pack, Getting Together, Jealous!Stiles, Kink, M/M, Magic!Stiles, No Sec untill Stiles is 18, Peter Hale is a good Boyfriend, Peter gets a little hurt, Peter isn't really evil, Protective!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Kink, Uncle/Nephew Roll Play, Weird flirting, all the fucking fluff, ask out, flufffffff, hate the pack, just an ass hole, light kink, the pack is useless, very light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles was 97% sure that this was a bad idea. Okay, no scratch that, he was 100% sure it was a bad idea. Really, very, horribly bad. He was smart. He made the plans and did the research and he was smart. He knew it, he took pride in it.Stupid things like strolling into the secret apartment of an ex- (probably current) psychopath with murderous tendencies (lots of them) weren't very smart. Peter Hale was crazy, yes. But more importantly he was also smart, cunning and frankly undervalued. He was also a complete and utter creep. Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure this was going to work.or: Stiles asks Peter out on a date, and it ended up being a really good idea





	1. How It Began

Stiles was 97% sure that this was a bad idea. Okay, no scratch that, he was _100% sure_ it was a bad idea. Really, very, horribly bad. He was smart. He made the plans and did the research and he was smart. He knew it, he took pride in it.

Stupid things like strolling into the secret apartment of an ex- (probably current) psychopath with murderous tendencies (lots of them) weren't very smart. Peter Hale was crazy, yes. But more importantly he was also smart, cunning and frankly undervalued. He was also a complete and utter creep. Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure this was going to work.

He took in the apartment fast, soaking up all the details he could. It was open concept - much like Derek’s loft - but a lot nicer. There were rugs thrown across the floor, a large living area and an office space where a dining room would go. It was modern and filled with warm tones.

He took it all in as quick as he could, probably a minute total. Ever since releasing his Spark he had been calmer. Combine that with no longer needing adderall to focus, he also let his caffeine intake slowly decrease, now preferring teas he made up to give him proper energy. It was - nice. Simple, easy. Yeah, he was still constantly energized and excited and rambled about strange things. He flailed about and was loud and obnoxious. But it also felt like something had settled. He knew it was his magic. No longer itching to get out but now sated and calm under his skin, waiting to be called upon. It was incredibly nice.

Stiles wasn’t surprised when Peter landed in a crouch in front of him, seemingly dropped from the raised loft. He also wasn’t surprised by the knowing glint in his eyes or the predatory glare he was currently aiming at Stiles.

“My my, don’t you know it’s not safe to enter a wolf’s den uninvited, Little Red.” Little Red was the nickname Peter had given Stiles the third time he wore his red sweatshirt with the hood up. It began a never ending chorus of Little Red Riding Hood sexual innuendos - Peter being the Big Bad Wolf of course.

“Well, luckily I’m not as defenseless as I once was.” A smirk of his own slid onto Stiles’ face, letting himself feel his spark under his skin. He wasn’t calling it, not quite. It was more for reassurance. Reminding himself it was there. If he let his flash bright white, well that was just for fun. His smirk turned into a grin when Peter’s own sparked blue in surprise, “I’ve come to ask you something, Big Bad.”

Peter’s smirk turned into a … leer? It was hella predatory for sure, “Oh and what might that be, darling?” He purred, stepping in Stiles personal space, leaning his head forward so it was almost resting on the younger mans shoulder. He breathed in, probably trying to get a trace of Stiles’ scent.

“If you want a sniff, just ask,” Stiles cooed, bringing an arm up to Peter’s bicep (fuck, woah, nice arms) before releasing the shields around his scent. He heard Peter literally purr as he placed a small kiss to Stiles shoulder, and Stiles barred his neck in response. The purring got louder. “I would like to take you on a date.”

Peter stilled for a moment, his body going stiff until Stiles started rubbing circles into the man's arm, trailing up and down until Stiles took the others hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. “Why a date?”

“Hmm, you’re hot, incredibly smart, powerful and morally grey? Oh also you’re older, so you totally hit my daddy kink.” Stiles breathed, stepping forward so they were almost pressed together, letting out a breath when Peter began sucking on his neck. “Oh, totally keep doing that.”

Peter laughed, taking Stiles other hand in his own before moving his head back, “Well with all the flattery, how could I say no?”

Stiles laughed then too, moving forward to press a short kiss to the older man's lips, “Pick me up in two hours, Big Bad!”

It ended up not being a bad idea, in fact Stiles had to say it was the best he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STETER AGAIN! my babes! fuck!  
> I might add more to this, I honestly haven't decided. I think seeing how the pack reacts would be fun, or even having some fight scenes. Subscribe if you're interested, or drop some ideas in the comments!  
> No beta, so if you see a problem feel free to point it out!!!  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAH THIS IS NOW A MULTI CHAPTER STORY!! CRAZY!!!

If you asked Stiles why he kept his magic hidden from the pack, well, he wouldn't have a good answer. It started off with him wanting to be stronger, wanted to be sure in his abilities before he showed them. Now it was sort of a … thing? Something secret that was _just_ his, maybe? His dad knew, Peter knew, and that was enough. Plus it was a nice surprise to have when someone/something tried to kidnap him, because that was _still_ happening on the regular.

He was even more confused as to why he hadn’t told the pack about _Peter_ yet. He wasn’t ashamed. Peter was older and _hot_ and Stiles was almost eighteen everyone else could fuck off. It was also really good. They’d been on four _very_ romantic dates and was on date number five when his dad accidentally found it. He says accidentally because he was on his couch, sitting in Peter’s lap with Peter’s face buried into his neck. He was petting the wolf’s hair and listening to him purr in contempt. There wasn’t even anything sexual about it! They most they had done so far were share chaste kisses’!

When his dad walked through the front door and saw him sitting there, head resting on Peter's shoulder as the man scented Stiles, it was a total surprise!

John cleared his throat sharply, watching his Son flail, falling backwards before Peter placed a steadying hand on his hip.

“Hey dad!” Stiles yelled, stepping off of the older man and almost falling _again_ , “You’re home early!”

“I am. Thought I’d spend some time with my son.” John says, narrowing his eyes and Peter, “What is he doing here?”

“Oh! He’s my, uh my …” Stiles trails off, looking at Peter who stands.

Peter steps up to John, offering his hand and saying, “I am Stiles' boyfriend.”

“Really!?” Stiles asks, jumping forward and meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Stiles, this is our sixth date in two weeks. I would have thought I made my intentions _very_ clear.”

"And what might those be?” John asks, voice hard.

“John, I cannot promise to keep everything G rated. Stiles is … hard to say no to. But, I can however promise that until he is eighteen everything will at least stay PG. Legal consent is very important to me.” Peter says, looking over at Stiles who's blushing _so_ hard.

“I thought this was our fifth date?” Stiles asks.

“I was counting the takeout we had while researching as our third.” Peter answers, smiling at Stiles.

“Hmm, I guess so.” Stiles answers, turning back to his dad, “So, father, my boyfriend!”

John looks at them for a long minute, eyes sharp and body tense before visibly deflating.

“I’m going to bed.” Is all he says before he stalks up the stairs.


	3. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: may 14, 2017: just fixed an embarrassing about of typos ... thanks to Aeriels_Stories !!!

They had planned to come out to everyone on Stiles eighteenth birthday. That was the plan. Peter would show up as his date to his party and it would have been _fine_ . Okay, well not _fine_ but close enough. He also hadn't planned on telling them about the magic thing, but, ya know. It’s their fucking luck.

Because _of course_ it happens like this. There are trolls, giant goddamn trolls and one has a fucking hard on for Peter. Stiles is not okay with this. Not okay with how none of the pack is really helping to defend him. There is literally five people attacking one and three on the other and Peter is _alone_.

Stiles is fucking pissed about this. Because they had a plan okay. Isaac, Lydia and Jackson on one, Peter, Boyd and Erica the other, Scott and Derek on the last. But no. Apparently that got fucked right up since Peter was fighting on his own, Scott and Derek were taking on the other with Allison and everyone else converging on the third. Not to mention the one Peter was fighting - the barely-a-beta-basically-an-omega werewolf with less strength than the others - was actually the _biggest_.

And fuck staying back because the troll now had a hand wrapped firmly around Peter’s throat cutting off his air and he’s now howling and _no one_ is even trying to help.

Guess that cats out of the bag.

Stiles slams the door of his jeep and stalks into the clearing, dropping the first troll with a wave of his hand snapping its neck. The next one grabs it’s head in pain as blood starts to drop from its ears and it falls to his knees. Stiles eyes are flaring white as magic curls around him. He’s pretty sure his feet aren’t even touching the floor anymore, but no matter. He can feel his spark, hear nature answering his call and it feels _good_ . It feels good to use his magic like this, like he never gets to do because he has to be so god damn careful. But not now, not when Peter is danger. Peter is in danger and Stiles is _strong_. Stiles is out right fucking powerful.

“You’re holding something that belongs to me.” Stiles growls out his whole body glowing, “I suggest you let go.”

The troll shakes with its laughter, squeezing tighter as Peter face begins to go red, “And why would I do that? He’s just omega scum.”

The troll howls with pain as each bone in its pinky breaks, then its ring finger, then the middle and it _finally_ lets Peter go. Stiles reaches out, white _something_ rushing from his body to wrap around Peter laying him gently on the floor before he can fall. Stiles smiles a little, tilting his head to the side when he snaps both of the trolls wrists with a tap of his finger against his thighs. He laughs a little when he breaks the man's knee caps, clenching his hand into a fist to do so.

Distantly he can someone behind him, an Alpha’s roar he thinks but he’s too busy focusing on Peter, his every sense tuned into him as his magic helps heal the broken bones of his collar and shoulder.

“He is _not_ an omega. I am his pack. I am his Alpha. He is _mine_!” Stiles yelled as he threw his arms forward, a white blast of energy putting a giant hole in the troll's chest frying his heart.

He steps towards Peter who's still on the floor but seems to have healed since he’s wearing his trademark smirk. Stiles sags with relief feeling his entire being sigh. Before he lets his spark rest he turns the bodies to ash, burning them from the inside out before collapsing on top of Peter, straddling his thighs where he’s still lying down.

“Never. Again.” Stiles bites out, his anger leaving him as he sags down, laying his head on Peter’s chest, an ear to Peter’s heart, “From now on, we look out for ourselves.” _Not them_ goes unsaid, but everyone hears it.

They stay like that for a long time. At one point Stiles is aware that the forest is literally bending around them, roots rising from the earth and branches lowering around them to create their own little hide out. Before Stiles falls asleep as he presses a kiss to Peter’s jaw. It’s a promise. He’ll protect this man forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR FUCKING WARNING THIS IS NOT WHAT I PLANNED TO WRITE. NO. NOPE. NOPITY FUCKING NOPE A LOT.  
> buuuuuuuuuuuut anyway!!!! it's a story!!!!


	4. "B-but, I l-lo-love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this has some Uncle/Nephew roll play, and all though there isn't anything explicitly sexual about it, heed the warning!

Their first few dates were fancy. Now? Usually they ended up at the diner near the edge of the market. It’s a small, hole in the wall place with exceptional food and friendly staff. Stiles _loves_ it. Peter likes it enough, especially with how Stiles moans around their food. He likes it plenty enough when that happens.

It had been three days since the troll attack. Tomorrow would be Monday and Stiles was just not ready to face the pack. Well, the not-pack. Stiles sighed to himself as he looked over the menu, glancing up at Peter and smiling at him. Stiles leaned forward, half way across the table and tilted his head up for a kiss which Peter obliged. It was just a quick peck over the table but it didn’t stop the disgusted gasp he heard from a few tables away.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Peter lot out a low growl, slipping off a shoe and rubbing a sock clad food along Peter’s calf. The wolf scoffed but smiled a little, grabbing Stiles from foot under the table and placing it in his lap, rubbing the sole with his thumbs. Stiles sighed and smiled down at his menu as Peter visibly preened at bringing his boyfriend comfort, smiling smugly and puffing out his chest. Jesus, that should not be as endearing as it is. The main reason he loved this place? The tables weren’t too wide and Stiles legs were long enough that they could do this without him having to shuffle down in the seat.

“Stiles!” Their waitress, Lindsay called as she walked up, huge grin on her face. She was only a few years older than Stiles and was a total sweet heart, never giving any sort of negative reaction to him and Peter. After dating for two months, they had received their fair share of negative reactions, “How’s my favorite Uncle and Nephew?”

Stiles face flushed as he choked on his own saliva while Peter laughs, _fucking laughs_ , “We are fine, my dear, thank you.” Peter throws a smirk at Stiles before subtly pushing his foot off from from his lap and turning his full attention to the waitress, who smiles widely at him, “And how are you sweetheart?”

Lindsay laughs softly, canting her hip to the side and tossing her hair over her shoulder smiling at Peter, “I’m great thanks, almost done my shift actually.”

“Hmm really,” Peter says in a low drawl, leaning forward flexing his chest, “That’s very good to know Darling.”

Then she giggles. Fucking giggles and _blushes_ , “Mhm I would hope so,” Then she places a hand on her shoulder, trailing her fingers over it and lightly down his bicep, “We should really do something later.”

“Well,” Peter begins, leaning back and shifting so he’s facing Stiles again, “I wouldn’t want to leave my Nephew for the night.”

Lindsay's eyes flick over to Stiles for just a moment before turning back to Peter, stepping a little closer to him, completely disregarding Stiles. And well Stiles is fuming. He’s incredibly mad actually. His magic is right there under his skin buzzing with anger and aggression, wanting to rip Lindsay apart for touching something that’s his, then ripping _Peter_ apart for letting her, only to bring him back to kill him again. But then Peter’s feet wrap around his left ankle and his smile turns from flirtatious into something more genuine, something only for Stiles. Along his pack bond - the only one he has now - he can feel … remorse? Guilt. Peter’s eyes are showing the same actually, and his shoulders are tense like he’s waiting for an attack.

Oh.

Peter wasn’t _actually_ flirting. He was trying to be funny, laughing at her assumption that they were family. He was _joking_. And of course he was, becuase this was right up Peter’s ally. Peter who had been nothing but incredibly thoughtful and caring during their entire relationship thus far and did not deserve Stiles’ doubt at all. Peter’s eyes filled with hunger only when he looked at Stiles. And if Stiles had been paying closer attention instead of wallowing in his insecurities he would have noticed how entirely uninterested Peter was in this woman. And okay, in retrospect it was funny. How this woman was essentially throwing herself at Peter even though he couldn’t care in the least.

Stiles smiled then, feeling his magic return to a quiet hum deep within him sending calming thoughts through their pack bond, trapping Peter’s ankle like he had his own so their legs were completely tangled under the table.

Stiles widened his eyes, dropped his mouth in a little ‘o’ and blinked at Peter with so much fake innocence he saw Peter trying to suppress his smile, “Oh. Uncle Peter, are you going to leave me alone again?”

“C’mon Stiles, don’t be like.” Peter said in a chastising tone shaking his head at Stiles before turning back to Lindsay, “I’m terribly sorry. Stiles is quite … attached to me. We don’t see each much and he really enjoys our time together.”

Lindsay’s smile widened at that and literally _purred_ , “You two have been coming here at least twice a week for nearly a month and a half now. I’d say that’s a lot of time.”

Stiles tried not to laugh, instead forcing his face into a frown, willing his eyes to tear up. Forcing himself to cry wasn’t actually hard after everything he had been through and it helped a lot when your kidnappers thought you were weak.

“Nephew.” Peter said, voice sharp and final.

“Please don’t leave me, _Uncle_.” Stiles said the name in a low, breathy voice, letting tears fall down his cheeks. He tilted his head down, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and looking up at Peter from between his eyelashes. He saw Peter’s eyes flash blue when Lindsay turned her attention from him, worry on her face.

“Nephew please, you are old enough to control your emotions, I am sure.” Peter said, shaking his head in disapointed though he was breathing deep, most likely smelling Stiles arousal.

“B-but, I l-lo-love you.” Stiles whined as he watched Peter’s eyes go wide in shock.

“Really?” Peter asked on an exhale, mouthing opening in disbelief.

“ _Really_.” Stiles said, making the word sound like a beg as he rubbed Peter’s calf.

“Holy fuck.” Peter said flatly, causing Stiles to break character and laugh, throwing his head back as Peter just continued to stare at him a blush spreading over his face, “I, shit, Stiles I love you too.”

It was Stiles turn to giggle and blush, leaning over the table once again for a kiss, this time not as quick, but not _too_ heated. When he pulled back he noticed Lindsay was pale and looked absolutely disgusted. Actually she was almost green, “Lindsay, so sorry about that. My boyfriend here has absolutely no idea how to properly act in public.”

“I really do not see how this is all _my_ fault. You did play along quite nicely.” Peter said, drawing out the last word in a deeper voice.

“Yes well, I’m weak to your evil ways.” Stiles joked, turning back to Lindsay, “Anyway, I would like to request a new waitress, and speak to your manager if possible?”

Lindsay appeared to be in too much shock to say anything, just turned and walked away. Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand over the table intertwining their fingers when Peter flipped his palm upwards.

“I love you, my Wolf.” Stiles said with a smile. He watched Peter’s eyes flash blue and the older man straightened up, rolled his shoulders back and puffed up his chest in pride.

“I love you too, my darling Spark.” Peter said with a smile just as big.

When an older man came up to their table with a sour looking face Stiles immediately cringed. Great.

“Good evening. I hear there was a problem?” The man said, voice dripping with disdain.

“Hmm, yes there was. You’re waitress completely disregarded her job to flirt with my boyfriend here. Shame actually, since Lindsay really was our favorite.” Stiles said eyeing the older man, not backing down.

“I really do doubt that. This is a _family_ establishment after all.” The man snapped, letting his gaze flick to their interlaced hands.

“Oh I know! That’s what I found so distasteful about your wait staff so openly _propositioning_ my boyfriend!” Stiles spit back, squeezing Peter’s hand in annoyance.

“Like I said, this is a family establishment and I’m going to have to ask you two to leave. This sort of … behavior is simply not tolerated.”

“Well, what a shame. I really wouldn’t have to let me dad know that your … establishment is discriminating against us. I really don’t think he’d like that. And, I don’t think you want to anger the Sheriff too much, do you?” Stiles finished with a laugh, leaning back in his seat, “Now, I’ll take a cheeseburger with extra curly fries, and he’ll have the chicken parm on … rye darling? Yes, rye, with a caesar salad.”

After he finished Stiles he turned his back on the man, completely cutting him off and launching into a full scale story about his Chem assignment, and how Greenburg was _so_ stupid. He ignored when Peter snarled at the man, revealing a little more fang than strictly necessary and just continued on with the story, only stopping his explanation on bat sleeping habits when their food arrived.

It ended up being a really good date, especially when they didn’t even have to pay at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES GO OUT  
> THE FIRST I LOVE YOU'S!!! AHHHH SO CUTE  
> I LOVE THIS DUDE!! this is not what I set out to write at all. Actually, originally stiles was going to give Peter a hand job under the table .. BUT... FLUFFFFFFF!!!!!!  
> leave comments, story ideas, aNYTHING!!!
> 
> also my tumblr  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
